1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and particularly to a flexible printed circuit board connector.
2. The Related Art
Please refer to FIG. 8 and FIG. 9, which shows a flexible printed circuit board connector 100′ in prior art. The flexible printed circuit board connector 100′ includes an insulating housing 1′, a plurality of terminals 2′ received in the insulating housing 1′ and a cover 3′ rotatably coupled with the insulating housing 1′. The terminals 2′ are substantially U-shaped, defining receiving openings 21′, and arranged in the insulating housing 1′ at intervals. A flexible printed circuit board (not labeled) is inserted in the receiving openings 21′, and then the cover 3′ is pressed downwardly to engage with the insulating housing 1′. However, during the process of assembly, because the receiving openings 21′ of the terminals 2′ are disposed between the insulating housing 1′ and the cover 3′, it is not quite convenient for an operator to insert and position the flexible printed circuit board. Furthermore, the cover 3′ mated with the insulating housing 1′ can't press the terminals 2′ to connect with the flexible printed circuit board steadily.